The Story of MCU Goku Challenge
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: He came from the stars - a young boy like no other with extraordinary gifts. He grew up on Earth, hiding in plain sight - at a loss for what he should do with his life. With his gifts. When the Earth is threatened, he will learn exactly what his purpose is - his calling. He his hero. A Warrior. He is Son Goku, a saiyan raised on Earth and one of her Mightest Protectors. And this is


**Challenge**

**Fandom: **Dragon Ball Z x Avengers **MCU**

**Details: **Son Goku always knew he was different. He was stronger, faster, and more durable than anyone else he knew – including his parents. It didn't bother him though. He was fine with who he was. In fact, he downright enjoyed his advantages over others, though he never uses them against people. His life was perfect to him. There was only one thing missing for him – a purpose. He had all this power, but no real use for it. That all changes on day when, his brother arrives on Earth looking to get his help in taking over the planet.

**Requirements: **

**\- Pairing is to be decided by whoever accepts the challenge. Except all cannon pairings stay the same.**

\- Only certain characters from Dragon Ball Z are allowed for the challenge. Goku, Bulma, Grandpa Gohan, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, Zarbon, Dedoria, Ginyu Force, Piccolo, Dende, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha are the only ones. Not including Goku's actual parents and race as they're obviously apart of the story.

\- Krillin and Bulma are Goku's best friends.

-Piccolo is a good guy from the start but isn't in the story from the start.

-Raditz wants control over the Earth so that they can restart building the saiyan race and making a personal army out of the Humans for their revenge against Thanos and Frieza – though, he only knows about Frieza.

\- Goku's parents told him he was adopted at the age of 12.

-Goku is trained by his Grandpa and Master Roshi.

-Goku never loses his tail and is trained to overcome its weakness.

-Goku takes down Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa a year before the Avengers fight in New York. He doesn't get involved in that battle though.

\- He gets involved in Age of Ultron, but not in civil war.

\- During Civil war, he meets Piccolo and Dende as they flee Namek from Frieza and crash on Earth pursued by Dedoria and Zarbon. This when he first goes off world and confronts Frieza and the Ginyu Force. As well as obtains SSJ.

\- He is involved in Infinity War where he confronts Thanos about helping Frieza kill the saiyan race. During this time Gohan is already born and is six years old.

\- Gohan and Goku's wife get snapped when Thanos wins.

-During the 5 year time skip, Goku went off world to get stronger with Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin. They all train under King Kai and Goku learns Instant Transmission from a Yadrat he saves during those 5 years. They all come back to Earth 2 days before Carol saves Tony and Nebula.

\- Tony and Natasha still die like they did in Cannon.

**(That's it for Goku & DBZ.)**

**For the Avengers:**

\- The Serum Banner took in New York before he fought Abomination, cut Hulks strength a lot making him weaker than he originally was. Tony realizes this and reverses its affects. Giving Hulk back his strength and the abilities he lost. Such as his speed and healing.

\- Thanos is stronger than Frieza at Full Power.

\- Thor is as strong as Thanos, before he got stronger and started collecting the stones.

\- Almost forgot, Krillin and Yamcha are with Tony and the others an Titan. They also get snapped.

**Forbidden:**

\- Having Nappa or Raditz survive the battle with Goku and his friends.

\- Bulma staying with Yamcha or getting with Krillin.

**Suggestions: (These are not mandatory, just ideas if you want to use 'em. You don't have to.)**

**-** Hulk was originally as strong as a super saiyan, but when his loss a lot of his power, he was a strong as Vegeta during Namek saga. When he gets his power back, he's as strong as Thor is with his Odin Force. (The lightning thing he does.)

\- Goku tames his Oozaru transformation in the fight with Vegeta.

\- Goku obtains SSJ2 during his rematch with past Thanos.

\- Goku sees Gohan disappear during the snap and feels Krillin, Yamcha, and his wife's ki fade at the same time.

\- Dende gets snapped as well – eliminating the dragon balls he created that only can be used by him, Piccolo, or Goku.

\- Natasha and Tony are revived after their sacrifice.

***For anything else, just contact me via DMs. And DM me if you want the challenge.***

***And if Goku's wife happens to be anyone who doesn't get snapped in the MCU Movies, then only his son and friends get snapped.***

**P.S. If whoever accepts this challenge wants to do a gay pairing, that's allowed as well.**


End file.
